Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advanced video coding and decoding chip and method, and it particularly relates to H.264 high-resolution video recording, compression, and release.
Description of the Related Art
H.264, introduced in part 10 of MPEG-4, is an advanced video format that is mature in the use of video compression and codecs, and is gradually being widely adopted in many applicationslike those for videoconferencing, video surveillance, consumer electronics, and so onthat demand high-resolution and real-time video coding. Therefore, how to optimize H.264 encoder hardware to achieve high-resolution and real-time video transmission is a popular topic.